focroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Natural Resources
Metals Levitium A extremely light white metal created from the essence of wind, so light that it infact can levitate when manipulated with wind energy- Otherwise, It's actually pretty useless- too weak to lift larger airship without taking away chunks from their hulls. If only it was something like Cavorite... Vabranium A metal with a special chemical composition that allows to be able to redirect energy through it’s gaps (similar to energy not transferring between gaseous particles- except they aren’t spaced out.), while not making it a very good material for body armour, it makes it an excellent structural material, easily redirecting excess damage to other regions. However, concentrated damage can easily overload the metal, which could potentially create stress damage. Curcumnium A metal that can store the essence of wind- when wind qi is stored in it, it acts like a buffer between the metal and any opposing forces, which will end up dispersing in order to nullify it. It thus has been made into all sorts of armours and weapons due to its ability to store wind qi and act as a defense.- from the humblest plate and spear to cruiser armour plates and cannons. It also will constantly balance the energy concentration in all the regions if left alone through ‘Diffusion’ However, concentrated force/ shockwaves could potential overcome this, Nimbite A metal that actively absorbs the essence of wind- it has been used as a passive way to gather additional power- and much is used in spaceship decks in order to reduce some of the expenses of Wind crystals. Cursed & Poisonous Iron Poisonous, cursed, appears only near the Pit of Darkness. Mythril A lightweight, very strong, silvery metal, similar to the real-world metal titanium Orichalcum This metal can harness and use the power of magic, heavy, dense, coppery in color Adamantium Immune to all types of physical damage and nigh indestructible, tungsten in color Darkmetal Absorbs all forms of energy, dense, glossy black in color [[Lightning silver|L'ightning silver']] Good affinity in transferring storm energy and when it had energy inside it, the metal was able to reduce the air resistance around it. Platnite Iron-like metal of whiteish blue color, as resistant as iron, but with a great affinity to thunder. It was quite a common metal to be found and worked with, but not as common as iron. Mysterious golden metal Having resistance that was second to no other metal found and which seemed to carry the very essence of this realm inside. Sky Steel Adamantium Orchilum alloy, a nearly indestructible metal that can harness abilities / spells to use later, dense, heavy; this metal seems to split the sky Abyssal Steel Mythril Darkmetal alloy, strong light weight metal that is dense enough to withstand the pressures of the abyss; it can absorb all types of energy; pitch black in color [[God's Tears|'God's Tears']] Sky Steel and Abyssal Steel alloy, an alloy so perfect it has been said that it will only appear from the tears of the god of smithing; an indestructible metal that can withstand the pressures of the abyss; it can absorb all types of energy and use them; no color to this metal, only a crystalline structure Obsidian A light but brittle metal that is created by rapidly cooling lava. As it is made from lava, it contains the essence of fire but if it is rapidly cooled without a special method, the essence will be diluted. It also compensates for it's brittleness with it's sharpness that a weapon made from it will easily be able to slice or pierce through a stone like it is butter; glossy black in color Vulcan A metal that is created by containing the lava without cooling it. It contains the full essence of both fire and earth, can be easily molded during creation of things made from it before being impossible to be re-smelted. It is the best metal for inflicting heavy burns, setting flammable things on fire or using it to melt other metals that cannot withstand it's intense temperature; bright orange in it's best condition, bright red in normal condition Crystals Wind Crystals Source of wind energy. Fulgurus Translucent crystal that reflected the light in seven colors at its surface. When one pours storm energy inside it, it starts to gain a purple color which increases as you pour more until its breaking point. Organic Materials Yaddrakk Log-like structure, ebon in color.